


红裙子

by ls_ltk



Series: 朱白/宇龙的短篇合集 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 朱一龙生日，白宇送给他一件特别的礼物......
Relationships: Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong, 白宇/朱一龙
Series: 朱白/宇龙的短篇合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649263
Kudos: 2





	红裙子

**Author's Note:**

> 女装有，无车

朱一龙从爸妈家吃过晚饭，看看表，十点二十。估摸着家里那位要等得不耐烦了，他跟爸妈解释晚上要准备第二天的工作，匆匆忙忙回了家。  
这是他们一起过的第二个生日。去年他陪着白宇提早过，今年轮到白宇将就他了。白宇去年他送的项链，他很宝贝地收起来了，不舍得往外戴。不知道今年会送他什么？  
打开家门，出乎意料地，房间一片漆黑。  
白宇还没来？  
他踢掉鞋走到客厅里，刚想开灯，一双手悄无声息地，从身后捂住了他的眼睛。  
“surprise。”  
毛茸茸的下巴来回蹭着他的脖颈，背后那人顺势在他脸上啄了一口。灯被打开了。没有烛光晚餐，没有生日蛋糕，没有一切他预想中可能会有的惊喜。他茫然地回看白宇，后者的脸上逐渐浮现出恶作剧的坏笑。  
白宇从沙发底下摸出一个正方形的白色丝绒礼盒，盒子用酒红色的缎带装饰着，看大小像是件衣服。  
情侣衬衫？情侣T恤？情侣睡衣？  
朱一龙慢慢地打开礼物。  
安安静静地躺在丝绒盒子里的，是一件未拆封的酒红色连衣裙。

看到那件裙子的一刹那，朱一龙的大脑一片空白，他甚至感觉心跳都骤停了几拍。  
白宇为什么......？怎么会？  
他的确是两人中最不懂浪漫的那个，白宇这方面心思比他细得多，时不时预备点小浪漫，可惜他每次都只能笨拙地回应。白宇就喜欢他这点。或许，这也可以概括为一种别样的控制欲。朱一龙不得不承认，在多数时候，他的确是这段关系中被动的一方，而他也习惯了这种被动，并乐在其中。  
他从未想过白宇会给他这样一个惊喜。

“我翻过你以前的采访。你说，有机会的话，你想接像《丹麦女孩》那样的电影。”  
朱一龙不知该做出什么表情，只好低头拆开裙子的包装袋。它被平展开，铺在黑色皮革的沙发上，在灯下散发着柔和的光，像一杯洒落的酒，红得那么纯粹。  
他伸出手抚摸着它，裙子的布料像是由缎和纱组成，光滑细腻，看起来不像廉价货。  
“我小时候，记得是四五岁吧，我妈经常给我穿裙子，把我打扮成小女孩。”朱一龙笑笑，继续说：“然后我爸就把我扔进了散打队，说要培养我的男子气概。”  
“之后呢？”  
之后他再也没穿过裙子。裙子、化妆品，甚至纤细的手链和项链，这些象征着女性特质的东西，他一律不碰，生怕自己成为父亲口中的“娘娘腔”。  
直到大学时上表演课，小组抽签决定话剧角色，他不幸抽到了女主角。几个学生凑钱为这个角色准备了一条镶着假钻石的礼服长裙。说实话，他穿上一点都不好看，军训时晒得过黑的皮肤，被粉红色裙子衬得更黑。他们没有化妆师，就请隔壁组的小姑娘给画了几笔，过于夸张的眼影和摇摇欲坠的假睫毛，让他觉得自己活像个招揽客人的老鸨。但到了登台的那一刻，他的心中忽然生出莫名的自信。他站在那里，在几十道灼灼目光的注视下，感到前所未有的激动。汗湿的连衣裙黏在身上，皮肤被劣质的布料刺得又热又痒。他踩着那双买小了一码的高跟鞋，全然不顾脚趾被挤压的疼痛，以青涩却放松的女性步态，在台上走了一圈又一圈。

朱一龙被问过很多次这样的问题：为什么做演员？他每一次都回答：大学时母亲给报的志愿，自己在学习过程中慢慢喜欢上了表演。  
但他从未对任何一个人说过，他是在那一次男扮女装的小组作业后，才真正爱上了演戏。  
表演的确是一件很微妙的事。下台后，他一个人拎着裙子，连鞋都没换，就把自己关进了礼堂的换衣间。他坐在长凳上，默默地注视着被踢到一边的高跟鞋。他确信，在刚才的话剧中，他感受到了和往常表演课完全不同的兴奋。可是随着幕布缓缓落下，全场掌声雷动，他从戏里慢慢抽离出来后，身上属于女性的服饰和妆容，以及几秒前格外强烈的代入感，这些又让他感到困惑。那是一种和以往认知完全相悖的困惑。他本以为，自幼在父亲的影响下，绝对不会如此平静地接受变成一个女人的可能性。但事实上，他做到了，而且做得相当好。  
一时之间，他分不清究竟是因为表演才产生这样的代入感，还是因为对女性装扮的好奇和渴望，方得以顺利地入戏。又或者，二者兼而有之。

本应是埋藏在记忆深处的隐秘，竟无意间被白宇戳破了。  
他紧紧攥着手里的裙子，身体轻轻地颤抖了一下。他不知道该如何回应白宇，他太在意白宇了。  
“呃......我就是开个玩笑。”白宇略带尴尬地摸摸头，“蛋糕在厨房里呢，我去端出来。”  
他摇了摇头。  
白宇的无意之举，或许能帮他打开多年的心结。  
“我穿。但你不能......不能看着我穿。”

*

白宇忐忑不安地坐在客厅里。卧室门被朱一龙反锁，不知道里面是什么情形，他能做的只有耐心等待。  
门忽然打开了，朱一龙探出头来：  
“去浴室拿把刀片。”  
随后，像是怕他误会什么，又皱着眉补充了一句。  
“刮腿毛。”

至于做到这份上吗？  
白宇暗自纳闷。直觉告诉他，今天的朱一龙非常不对劲。原本他买裙子，并不是非要朱一龙穿上，然后像个女生那样乖乖地任他摆布。只是因为对方新接的半长发实在是好看，所以借生日的机会开个玩笑。他早已经买好了对戒，趁朱一龙不注意偷偷地藏到床头柜的抽屉里。裙子最多只是个助兴节目罢了。  
可他万万没想到，朱一龙看到那条裙子的第一反应，不是羞愤，而是惊讶和...慌张。  
于是他笑着后退一步，生硬地转移开话题。如果朱一龙不愿意，他们完全可以忽略掉这段插曲，裙子不过几千块钱，不算贵。  
再一次让他感到疑惑的是，朱一龙盯着那红裙子呆了半晌，竟然接受了这个无理的要求。

朱一龙的确很内向，不爱说话，和陌生人相处非常慢热。在他身上，能看到一切与火系星座格格不入的特质。但人们永远不会把他的寡言当作一种心机。  
白宇喜欢逗弄他，非要戳开他表面温和无害的伪装，看看那腼腆的微笑背后究竟藏着什么。很快他就发现了，朱一龙不说不代表他不会说，朱一龙不做不代表他不会做。  
他只是单纯地不想说、不想做而已。  
朱一龙处理人际关系的方式非常简单：以自己为中心划一个圈，一些人放在圈里，一些人放在圈外。白宇庆幸自己最终还是跨到了圈里，他用了整整六个月的时间，坚定而耐心地突破着朱一龙的防线，一层又一层，就像剥洋葱一般。待他触及那柔软的内里，才有种脚踏实地的安全感。  
确定关系后，白宇慢慢摸透了朱一龙的底，朱一龙其实是个特坦诚的人，在女生那里很容易被认定不懂浪漫，那个词怎么说来着——钢铁直男，但在白宇看来，省略那些可有可无的冗赘，这样的相处方式可能更对他的脾气。  
白宇是个好奇心很重的人，他秉持着打破沙锅问到底的精神，愣是把朱一龙前半生的经历挖了个七七八八。什么高考成绩、恋爱经验，甚至试镜次数......诸如此类。审问环节同时夹杂着无数条自己的黑历史，问到最后朱一龙干脆堵住他的嘴，大眼睛眨巴着控诉他的聒噪。每到这时候白宇就满足地偷笑，因为这些事朱一龙永远不会对第二个人讲。朱一龙清透的声音在夜里格外悦耳，像一层薄纱软而轻地触碰他的面颊，白宇躺在皱乱的被单上，为更深刻地了解身旁恋人而倍感满足。  
所以当朱一龙说出大学时女装演戏的经历后，白宇在惊讶之余，还有一丝被隐瞒的委屈。  
白宇记得他曾经是如何绘声绘色地向朱一龙形容自己的反串表演，朱一龙那时只是调侃他肯定连胡子都没刮就上台了，丝毫没有提到自己也有同样的经历。  
他绝对是故意的。白宇恨恨地想。

白宇听到了门把手被旋开的咔哒声，他抬起头。就像小说里灰头土脸的女主角精心打扮后会让男主角大吃一惊一样，他直愣愣地盯着换上裙子的朱一龙，怎么也移不开视线。  
裙子的长度刚刚好，膝盖以上，微微露出一点大腿，一个不会太露骨又不会太保守的位置。朱一龙的腿很细，大冬天在西装裤里套加绒秋裤也绰绰有余。膝盖上有处淤青，想是拍打戏时弄的，膝骨较女性而言略显粗大，但也不算违和。小腿肌肉恰到好处，不是凸起的硬块，而是呈纤长的条状。除过毛的皮肤显得细腻而光滑，在红色裙摆的映衬下愈发白净。  
裙子上半身做长袖设计，衣领呈V字，轻轻贴着朱一龙的锁骨。他的肩比白宇窄，但相对更厚，宽松的灯笼袖将这缺点轻松遮起，袖口在手腕处收束，复又绽开，像两朵酒红色的喇叭花。白宇考虑到男性胯骨比较窄，于是贴心地选了一款收腰较为靠上的裙子，他知道自己选对了，它紧紧贴合着朱一龙的腰线，随着他每一次的呼吸而轻移，于是白宇回想起黑暗中手臂紧紧搂住他的腰的感觉，忽然觉得空气有些燥热。  
朱一龙耳根泛红，在白宇的注视下不自然地别过头。两人都不会化妆，家里当然不会放底妆和遮瑕，朱一龙这两天吃辣有点多，下巴上的几颗小痘怒刷存在感。头发也没有精心打理，接了一阵子的半长发简单地放下来，轻轻扫着肩膀。尽管如此，白宇依旧从那张脸上看到一种别样的美——普通女生没有的、混合了英气与柔和的美。  
都说美是不分性别的，此时此刻白宇再一次深刻地理解了这句话的含义。  
白宇立刻站起来，开始对美人上下其手，左捏捏右摸摸，好像朱一龙换的不是一件衣服而是一个身体。等到豆腐吃够了，还要意犹未尽地揶揄一下。  
“Miss朱，你也太辣了。”  
朱一龙把他推到衣柜前，挑了一件黑色的西装出来。  
“给你十分钟，把自己收拾干净。”  
白宇这下是真的惊呆了。朱一龙的脸上明明白白写满了几个大字：要玩就玩大的。  
“我是在陪你演戏吗？”  
他长叹一声，认命般地接过衣服，扒下身上的T恤。

*  
客厅的灯被关掉了。两根燃烧着的蜡烛插在玻璃烛台上，烛台不知是从哪个犄角旮旯里找出来的，表面还残留着未擦尽的垢。朱一龙背朝他斜靠在椅子上，不知在想些什么。烛光掩映之下，昏暗的房间罩上一层朦胧的色彩。  
白宇轻手轻脚地走近，在他身后几米的位置站定。朱一龙听到了他的脚步声，一手拢过垂落的发，露出白嫩的耳垂，转过身似笑非笑地看着他。没有人比白宇更能辨认朱一龙入戏的讯号，从他换上那袭光彩夺人的红裙开始，他们不仅是纯然的情侣、家人，更是旗鼓相当的对手了。  
于是白宇绅士地向朱一龙行了个吻手礼，把美人引至布置好的餐桌。他注意到朱一龙妥帖又自然地整理好裙摆，方才缓缓落座，想是平日观察十分细致的缘故。朱一龙不喝酒，白宇给他换了可乐，盛在高脚杯里端上桌。他接过抿了一口，随即被气泡顶得皱了皱眉，但什么也没说。白宇不确定这是不是有意为之，只是觉得非常有趣——朱一龙喝可乐从来都比喝水豪爽。

他们分坐餐桌两端，白宇隔着烛台和蛋糕，几乎是肆无忌惮地盯着朱一龙，后者竭尽全力不去在意太过炙热的目光，小口小口地吃掉摆在盘子里的食物。他拿酒杯时小指微翘的样子，低下头用餐巾擦拭嘴唇的样子，以及刀叉碰撞时停下手中动作的样子，都像极了电影中教养良好的富家小姐。现在的女孩儿吃饭少有这么矜持的了。  
白宇想起《丹麦女孩》中那抹如云一般洁净又倔强的倩影，不觉间已拿来和眼前人做了对比，有些是似曾相识的，比如不自觉便摹仿的情态，今晚的朱一龙笑起来明显多了几分羞赧，和上不熟悉的通告时露出的羞怯的笑不同，面颊悄然爬上的红晕随着烛光一同晃动，晃进了他的心底。但也有不同。莉莉正如她的名字一样像一株盛开的百合，只是凋谢得太突然，似乎用尽全力只为一瞬花期。而朱一龙......尽管身着红色，却不是带刺的红玫瑰。他更像栀子。经历了从冬季到盛夏漫长的含苞期，看似不经意的绽放背后隐藏着什么，白宇再清楚不过。

他眨了眨眼，拨开飘忽的思绪。摇曳的残烛和油污的餐盘提醒着他下一步的动作。他绕到朱一龙身旁，兴味盎然地询问：“可否赏脸共舞一曲？”  
白宇当然知道朱一龙不喜欢跳舞，可那有什么关系呢，今晚他不是朱一龙，他也不是白宇。  
音乐自餐桌上的手机缓缓淌出，最简单的华尔兹舞曲，朱一龙在拍戏的时候学过。白宇退后一步，左手架姿，朱一龙的手顺势搭上，空气中充满无言的默契。他们在毛茸茸的地毯上旋转，旋转，在最后一个音符结束时，朱一龙轻轻闭上双眼，黑鸦鸦的睫毛羽一般撩人，白宇凑过去吻了他的眼睛。他依稀记得这种吻有个很美的名字，叫蝴蝶吻。他着迷地看着那卷翘的睫毛，怀疑真的会有蝴蝶在上面稍作停留。  
“你知道吗，我以前一直不喜欢女孩子和我接吻时涂口红，”白宇喃喃道，“我现在不这么想了。”  
他从口袋里掏出一支口红，在朱一龙眼前得意地晃了晃。  
“刚才进去换衣服时突然想起来，美宝莲那天硬塞给我一套口红，我让琪琪她们随便拿，结果还是剩了一支在包里，回来就被我扔到卧室抽屉里了。”  
白宇旋开口红，左手抬起朱一龙的下颌，右手略显笨拙地给他的嘴唇涂色。朱一龙的唇薄，口红稍稍涂出了唇线边缘，他用手指抹掉一些晕开的颜色，把作案工具扔到一遍，狠狠地覆上那只红唇。地毯绊住了他们的脚步，索性双双歪倒在沙发上，任凭身体陷在松软的垫子里，吻到最后两人均是气喘吁吁。白宇看着朱一龙嘴巴周围的红痕，料想自己脸上也好不到哪里去。但朱一龙这幅样子真是该死的好看。发丝凌乱、衣着暴露的他有种凌虐的美感，脆弱却不软弱——粉丝给他的“评语”恰如其分，尤其是这样的一个女人、一个男人扮演的女人、一个细致观察过女人的男人扮演的女人——  
演员是善于在公众面前展示自己的人。这根本性的自愿是比天赋更深刻的东西，少了它，就不可能成为演员。朱一龙清楚自己这副皮囊的潜力，更明白自己装扮成女性的魅力。他在大学里的那堂表演课无异于最震撼的启蒙，从此他的心中便萌发了与众不同的期盼。但他无法坦然地诉之白宇。想想也是，技术性的演出仅仅浮于表面，只有深层认同才能发掘人物中潜藏的共鸣。即便是恶贯满盈的角色，其中必然也有部分来自于扮演者的内心真实。眼前的朱一龙是个矛盾体，他只能用他的戏向白宇传递内心的波动，他从来都是这样。一袭临时起意的红裙牵出了太多，白宇在今天之前从不知道这其中的隐秘，而现在他知道了。  
我喜欢你这个样子。我喜欢看你演戏。无论你是什么样子我都能接受。  
但这些话他说不出口，北方爷们儿总是有点情话障碍症，他把朱一龙圈在沙发里，体味着两具温暖的躯体中逐渐重合的心跳，呼吸着充斥爱意的空气，爱人美丽的侧脸近在咫尺，在这情境下即便是百炼钢也变作绕指柔了。

“我承认我早有预谋，不过你嘛......”  
朱一龙笑笑，翻过来跨坐在他身上。胯下的某处坚硬而滚烫，顶得他几乎忍不住躁动。下一秒，点火的人又无视他西装裤下的异样，自顾自走进了卧室。

“我吗......乐在其中。”  
美人只留给他一个红色的背影，啪地一声关上了门。


End file.
